


Lucky (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [13]
Category: 21
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Do you feel lucky today?





	Lucky (vid)

**password: 21**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/lucky.avi) (74 MB, xvid)

Music: Black Lab

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1127406.html)

_can you tell that I feel unlucky today?_   
_can you tell that things ain't going my way?_   
_can you tell that the world is coming down on me?_   
_you know I can't stand ending up in second place._   
_I need to feel your hands all over my face._   
_I want to be the ground you walk on and the air you breathe._   
_hey now look away now._   
_I wanna know do you feel lucky today?_   
_come on._   
_hey now look away now._   
_I wanna know your luck is raining down on me._   
_come on._   
_raining down on me._   
_come on._   
_oh the odds are long but I got money to burn._   
_my hands may shake but my offer is firm._   
_come on baby give me one more chance._   
_because I'm all messed up I got no where to go._   
_I've got the best stone luck but it just won't hold._   
_I need to feel your arms around me when I crash._   
_hey now look away now._   
_I wanna know do you feel lucky today?_   
_come on._   
_hey now look away now._   
_I wanna know your luck is raining down on me._   
_raining down on me._   
_come on._   
_raining down on me._   
_hey now look away now._   
_I wanna know do you feel lucky today?_   
_come on._   
_hey now look away now._   
_I wanna know your luck is raining down on me._


End file.
